Rwby's romantic adventures
by WolfCross
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots that I've wanted to write in my spare time. Some chapters will include long OC one-shots along with the others. Taking all ships and requests, so come in and enjoy
1. Love being stuck with you (Ruby x Jaune)

_**The first edition to this long line one-shots really had to be my OTP Lancaster. From this point on, its all ships gain, with a few one-shots added for OC's if I so choose that will go hand in hand with the other one-shots, and other little ideas that go flying through my brain everyone once in a while. Leave a comment and PM me to suggest any other ships and situaitons you want for a ride. Thank you for your time, and have a good night!**_

* * *

Anyone who looked at Jaune always had a few choice words to say about him. Random strangers would say scraggly, scrawny, inept, dorky, and awkward. Friends would probably say the same thing, with an added bit of kind, courteous, nerdy, lazy, tenacious and quite determined. To be fair, they were pretty accurate. The poor knight-in-a-half was a personal mish-mash of messes and trouble just blundering through a school of berserk combat fanatics with practical nukes in their pockets Still, none of those were ever the first words to come to his mind. No sir. The first word that the blonde noodle would use to describe himself was _Late!_

Timing was never the greatest weapon in his arsenal. That showed practically everywhere, especially during the morning rituals and wake-up calls. The entire dorm was already cleared out before he even opened his eyes, with a friendly note from Pyrrha telling him that she let him rest because he looked tired. Oh Pyrrha, the purest of the pure, the Mother Teresa of Remnant if that loving goddess ever used a sword, sometimes she was just way too nice. Why couldn't this shining goddess of huntresses understand that Professor Goodwitch took no prisoners. That devilish old vixen probably had a separate dungeon used for unruly students deciding to skip class!

And so, here Jaune was, trying to break the world hallway running record, while trying to skip to keep quiet, making for an odd galloping that he hoped to the gods no one could see. The halls were dead quiet, making every footstep painfully loud. If matters weren't bad enough, Jaune had to stop periodically as the terrifying witch-woman, Goodwitch, patrolled the halls at speeds no man could ever keep track of. To add even more strangeness to the cacophony of strange, the demonic teacher was walking. Walking! And somehow, she circled the hall where Jaune was running around for several minutes three times. Slasher villains wished they could be so creepy.

The classroom was not that far away now. Just a few more doors, and this whole nightmare would all be over. It wasn't until he heard that familiar _clak clak _of heels walking up and down the halls again. It was fine now. Just dive into an empty classroom, and no harm done. Until it dawned on him. There _were _no more classrooms to dive into. Port's classroom was slightly sectioned off due to his larger size class room. He gulped, muttering swears under his breath.

"Crap, crap, crap, what'll I do, what'll I do, what'll I do?" Jaune squeaked, grabbing his head, and darting back and forth in alarm.

A red blur suddenly slammed into Jaune, forcing him into a locker, which slammed shut with the force of the blow. Instant darkness, save for a few bits of light poking through the three lines on the metal door. The blur somehow squeaked the moment the door slammed shut. Jaune would've said something if Goodwitch hadn't been marching along. Jaune held his breath, backing up more against the wall as far as he could. Thankfully, Goodwitch didn't find them, her heels smacking the ground on the other end of the hall. Jaune gave it about another minute before he attempted to figure out what just happened. He looked down, and his vivid blue eyes met pure silver wide, childish eyes.

Jaune gulped, face burning. Ruby did the same, becoming so red that she started to blend in to her cape. The silence was so deafening that Jaune swore he could hear her heartbeat. Well, this situation could be a lot better, but to be fair, it could be a lot worse. The air should've gone musty and stale by now, but it smelled of nothing but strawberries and chocolate breath, with a slice of mint, which was probably him. Neither of the nervous dorks could get any words out however, still wrapped in their own shock. How could you even start a conversation while stuck in a locker with the cutest girl in school? Still, Jaune had to try. So, he gave it the most intellectual and brilliant ice-breaker imaginable, so great that even social butterflies like Yang Xaio-Long would bow in inadequacy.

"Hi." Jaune squeaked.

"Hi." Ruby squealled, so high that Jaune thought for a second that he was part dog for being able to hear it.

Jaune cleared his throat, shifting a little. "Late too?"

"Mm-Hmm." Ruby said, quaking in her little shoes.

Back to the silence for these social graces. They were really getting somewhere. Without speaking, they both squirmed with what little space there was. The headspace was so low that Jaune had to stoop, head just grazing the top of the locker. Ruby would've had much more legroom if the overgrown yellow giant hadn't decided to take up all of it, forcing Ruby's face against his chest, and more embarrassingly, hers against his midsection. Wow, she's much bigger than he thought- no! Bad Jaune! No bad thoughts! Who cares if there's an obnoxiously cute, bordering hot girl trapped in a locker, seperated from view, with every single one of her curves pressed against his… this is harder than he thought.

"Can you move?" Jaune asked in a strained tone, feeling very restricted. "'Cuz I can't."

"I can move my arms and legs just a little, but everything else is just wedged." Ruby whined. "I just wanted to get to class! Why did this crap have to happen to me?"

"You seem to forget the other bigger, thicker guy stuck in with you here!" Jaune complained. "And for the love of the gods, can you get your knee out of my no-no zone!" No surprise that his voice cracked on those last words. Any kind of phrasing that suggested Ruby was anywhere near that area of his body was possibly the most terrifying, embarrassing, and exciting notion in the world right about now.

Ruby let out a short squeak, back as far as she could against the door, not really getting that far. There chests were still stick together like two marshmallows stuck together with honey. Any other more clever analogy was lost in Jaune's now smoking cranium. Think. Think of something else. Think of anything else aside from Ruby's nice bosoms rubbing nervously against Jaune's chest seemingly endlessly. Think of something else. Anything else.

"This is just like that Captain Trump Card, and Lady Panther, stuck in that death-machine." Jaune muttered to himself, instantly regretting saying that out loud. What the hell was he thinking? Did he really think Ruby, the weapons geek, the leader of the amalgam of greatest huntresses the world has ever seen, her words not his, would take an interest in nerdy comic books? What was that lump of nerdy noodles that was his brain thinking? However, shocking Jaune, Ruby's eyes lit up in awe.

"No way! You read Captain Trump Card too?" Ruby gasped. "That's so cool! What's your favorite issue? Do you have a favorite character? Do you have a favorite plotline? Mines the one where the hackers trapped in her own head and they have to free her from her own demons! It's soooo coooool!" And off she went, mouth firing faster than Coco's minigun. Well, this was quite a surprise. Who would have thought that Jaune would find a fangirl stuck in a locker with him. She went on for a while, maybe a minute or two before stopping abruptly to take a breath, smiling excitedly at him. Well, why would he keep the girl waiting.

"Well, I guess I could say that the best one for me would be the one against the Brawny CEO. Something about that battle feels just so personal for Captain Trump Card, ya know?" Jaune answered, relaxing a little at her kind smile that slowly turned into a questioning stare.

"Really? I'll be honest, that last part was kind of tedious. It just went on for way too long for my taste." Ruby said.

"Eh. That's what most people think, but I honestly like it. I mean, the protagonist rarely gets character moments to shine." Jaune pointed out.

It was hard to believe that this was his day. Being trapped in a locker with the cutest, and apparently nerdiest, girl in school, talking about a comic series so irrelevant that even the most hardcore of comic book fanatics thought it only myth. Who can say they've been in that situation before? Still, there was a sense of ease that Jaune felt. All the tenseness washed away into nothing as the two dorks divulged into their conversation, smiling and laughing as they did. Jaune couldn't place it, but just talking with her didn't just feel good, it felt natural, like they could be in each others company forever and be perfectly at ease. Unfortunately, they got a bit too at ease as Ruby drifted a bit from the door excitedly, allowing Jaune's hide to slide down it and grab something round, soft and amazingly firm.

"That cat was super anno-EEYEEP!" Ruby let out an odd cross between a cat getting its tail smashed and a laughing goat, face completely beet red. The poor girl was reduced to stuttering as her legs gave way a little, leaning further into his chest. There was no complaints to be had. None whatsoever. But that didn't stop him questioning why. Whatever she said came out in labored breaths and gasps. "Jaune. My butt. My butt. You're touching. My butt."

"... Oh" Jaune intelligently croaked. Or as intelligent as the blonde noodle could anyway. Why was his first thought, instead of letting go, was 'good lord, she's been working this out nicely'. Once he grabbed his bearings, his hand flew away so hard that in dented the door of the locker. "Sorry! Sorry! It's just so cramped and I didn't know what you were doing, and my hand was right there, so naturally I kind of, I mean, I just… please just put me out of my misery." Everything little ramble disappeared into muffled groans against the locker door.

"I-its okay!" Ruby quickly squeaked. "Let's just… focus elsewhere if we can."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Jaune managed, pressing even further back against the wall if that was even possible.

A few minutes of silence went by. Then a bit more. The awkwardness was coming a little thicker than Jaune's skull. Finally, he heaved a sigh, officially giving up. "Hey, Rubes, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"If it means getting an itch on your back, get it yourself." Ruby snarked back, smiling again, happy someone that wasn't her broke the ice.

"Actually, could you grab my scroll?" Jaune asked. "It's in my pocket."

"You had that the entire time?" Ruby demanded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" Jaune retorted.

"It just wasn't on the top of my list of priorities!" Ruby squeaked.

"And you thought it was on mine?" Jaune sighed. "Just grab it, alright? Left pocket."

"On it, Cap." Ruby said with the best salute she could muster at the moment. She groped around for a bit, unsuccessfully swatting at his school pants. With a little effort, she managed to slip her hand into his right pocket. "Here?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Left pocket."

"This is your left pocket!" Ruby said tersely.

"My left, Rubes. My left!"

"Fine!" With a little more groping, she found her mark. A mark a bit too close to him actually. "Ah ha! Found it!"

And then she squeezed.

"Gyeeek!" The poor royal noodle was brutally smacked by the top of the locker as Jaune hopped in place in absolute shock. That was definitely a noise that Jaune never thought would come out of his mouth. How could you blame him though? Ruby just savagely yanked on Jaune Jr. and hoisted it like a flag, unbeknownst to her of course. Needless to say, Jaune was at a loss for words, while Ruby was struggling not to strangle herself with her own cape from embarrassment.

"Jaune… is that your-"

In that instant, light flooded the locker space, nearly blinding both the dorky fools. The door was flung open, and too their shock and relief, it was Yang standing on the other end, eyes wide in shock and awe, eyes darting from their faces to exactly where Ruby's hand was. Jaune nearly went through the seven stages of grief at that moment, considering the noodle was found in a locker with her baby sister. There would be only enough pieces to fit in a bucket once she was done with him.

But too both of their shocks, Yang grinned widely, and slammed the door again, wishing them luck. Both of them gaped at the door, wondering if that really just happened. The two teens screamed at the door for Yang to come back, hoping that something could be salvaged from this. It was funny. All this made them forget that they were both still very late for class.

/

That little incident went down in the history books as the most embarrassing moment for the two. Even though neither brought it up, they both still remembered it fondly, despite the embarrassment. They both got to know each other a bit too well after the incident, and it was quite an enriching experience. That didn't mean they'd ever want to do something like that again, but at least it wasn't all bad. They even organized a get-together today, a good week after the event, once things had finally settled down between them.

Their respective teams never shut up about it. Yang marked it down as the greatest mature sister moment ever. A moment to see her beautiful rose bud of a sister grow up into a beautiful flower. Ruby barely had a clue what that was supposed to mean, and she had no intention of finding out. Yang Xaio-Long was devious incarnate. Finding out her means are sometimes worse the methods themselves. Blake seemed like she didn't care, although Ruby did catch some curious stares coming her way, her ears twitching in what seemed like curiosity. Weiss had gone off at Ruby for being late in the first place, and to watch herself around a creeper like Jaune, her words Ruby's.

At least she had Jaune to herself today. Nothing but two nerds doing nerdy things. And with the heart-shaped box in her hands, recommended by Blake herself, she was ready for one of the best days ever. The moment he arrived, Ruby ran over and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you'd get claustrophobic around me." Jaune laughed, hugging back.

"Oh you know me. I get over things fast." Ruby happily said with a little blush. Jaune eyed the heart-shaped box, getting the message rather quickly.

"Is that how it is?" Jaune asked with the most heartfelt smile he could give.

"O-Only if you want to be…" Ruby said nervously, twiddling her fingers.

"It is a little sudden." Jaune pointed out, gently taking the box from her.

"Look, I know it's super sudden, but I've liked you for the longest time, but I didn't know I wanted to saying anything about it. I just wasn't sure if it could last. But that time in the locker with you was super awkward, but honestly, I liked it. I felt so natural around you, and I just wanted to stay with you and-" Ruby was silenced by a chaste kiss blew both of their collective minds.

"I didn't say I wasn't all for it." Jaune said happily. "What else would I do without my Captain Trump Card nerd?" They both laughed at this, Ruby hanging off his shoulders, legs wagging in the air excitedly. "Besides. If that lockers taught me one thing, it's that I love being stuck with you."


	2. Five Day Fairytale (Weiss x Jaune)

_**Hoo boy... this one took some effort. No worries, I'm not dead... I find myself saying that a LOT lately because of the breaks I keep taking, but life really has ways of screwing you over. Here is a bit of WhiteKnight that was long overdue. Next one should actually come really soon. Thanks to a personal request from a close friend of mine, as well as a few longtime readers, the next couple will be Blake x Yang. Bumblebee, baby! Now, while this may not be personally a ship that I like much, I will put my best foot forward and put all my effort in. The one after that will be Ruby x Weiss. And finally, number five... is going to trigger a lot of you. Just... I'll reveal that to whoevers interested, but for now, I'll leave that be. Anyway, enough prattling, review what you think, have fun and enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Day 1**_

"_Yeeeee!"_

How Jaune's girly squeal didn't break the ice was an act of the gods themselves, made even louder by the loud squeaking of his gloves and boots sliding down the walls icy surface. What a fool the man known as Jaune Arc was, climbing up a building in the dead of night, just to get to one room. Climbing to the top of one of the grandest estates on this side of Remnant sounded simple enough, especially for a hunter in training such as him, but who would have guessed trekking up a wall in one of the coldest regions on the face of the planet, during one of the coldest times of the year, would result in an a few slips of ice here and there. Desperation must've been the strongest form of motivation in the world. Even if it was just to see a friend.

How long had it been since Beacon fell now? It had to have been just over five months now, maybe longer. Keeping track of time since Pyrrha's death had been getting harder and harder. One would call it ridiculous that he was suffering so much over a girl he knew for just under a year, but it was still valuable time all the same. The one person in the world who believed in him had disappeared from his life, and it left him feeling empty. What else could he do but seek out some kind of friendship. Even if it was all the way on the other side of the world, leapfrogging across ledge to ledge, edging up enclosed walls, and slipping on a few ice ledges here and there. Scratch that, a lot of ledges. Like, a lot a lot. Enough to say he'd ran a full marathon on a ice-ridden ledge just to stay upright.

In retrospective, making it this far was pretty admirable, especially for a slacker, even if he looked rather ridiculous wedged between two crevices of painted concrete and a layer of ice. He had to be about seventy, maybe eighty meters off the ground, climbing the sheer scale of this mansion that bordered on a cliffside. The distance below was absolutely daunting. Several times, he had to remind himself that looking down was akin to poisoning his mental sanity. However, a very large window near the top of the building was visible from just above him. That was the main goal, and to be fair, despite slipping up and down like a Yoyo with a helium-induced squealing voice, he was getting close. With a deep breath, he plunged his dagger deep into the concrete, and pulled himself up once again, dragging himself along the wall.

"Here! I'm here! And only after four hours of torture!" Jaune rasped, armored fingers smacking against the glass. His misty, visible breath dissipated some frost with it's raspy intensity. Gods above, it was cold out here. "Please be open, please be open, please be open- Yes!"

With one little push, the window opened like the gates of heaven, allowing him to flop in like a dying fish, gasping for air. Sanctuary at last. Any more of the outside frigid temperature, and he'd end up the most ridiculous looking frozen caveman ever seen.

The warm air was very welcome, instantly melting away the bits of snow and frost between his armor plating and hoodie. After a long time traveling, it was odd to say that he couldn't feel his breath anymore. Absentmindedly, his head exhaustively lolled over to the side where he spotted something frilly and blue on the floor. He rolled over on his stomach, and eased his sore body off the ground for a better look. Wait… were those… panties?

As if cued by the gods themselves, a door creaked open behind him, accompanied by the sound of feet literally screeching to a halt against wet marble. Heart pounding, he turned his head to see the very person he was here to find, Weiss Schnee, wearing a towel, still wet from a shower. It was then that the situation became clear. He had journeyed all the way up here to find Weiss. He ended up in a very nice looking bedroom, that seemed rather bare from its size and scale. He happened upon her panties. And now, she was probably standing at the door, ready to freeze him, throw him from the top of the building, and have him be reduced into enough pieces to fit in a bucket.

Jaune cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Now, now, Weiss uh... I know how this looks, and you have plenty of reason to be angry, but if you just give me a second to- _Yeek!_" Thank the gods for aura-induced speed. If that lamp had been been any faster, it would have shattered the sound barrier like a fastball through paper-thin glass.

And with that, things went flying across the room, from thick watches, to a colorful array of sponges, to an entire case of makeup, each with an added word.

"Intruder! Pervert! Cad!" She squealed, blindly flinging things at the poor noodle.

"Weiss, please! Hey- ow! That nearly hit my eye!" Jaune shouted, rubbing the spot on his head where a full lotion bottle smacked.

"Creep! Deviant! Interloper!"

"I don't even know what that last one is!" Jaune shouted, shielding his face from the surprisingly hard beauty care products being flung at mach speed, curled in the corner like an armadillo on permanent predator watch. Who would have thought those skinny arms could've made effective tools of destruction? "It's me! It's Jaune! Jaune Arc, that dumb kid from Beacon!"

At the mention of Beacon, Weiss locked up, a jar of facial cream held behind her head, about to be thrown. The silence was rather welcoming, especially with the constant commotion that went on as of late. There was nothing really to focus on but the sound of the billowing gusts of snow against the window, howl of the winds, and the rhythmic drops of water falling from Weiss' utterly gorgeous body. She blinked, eyes wide, almost as if she were looking at the ghost of a former friend. Like this situation was too surreal to even consider being reality. In a way, Jaune felt the same way, completely aghast and taken aback, although probably for different reasons.

All of a sudden, the facial cream jar dropped out of her hands, and shattered into a complete mess of lotion and glass shards behind her. Jaune was confused for the moment before Weiss practically launched herself at him like a human rocket, wrapping her arms tightly.

The tiny woman didn't even have to bend to her knees to hug him, even when he was sitting down on the floor, head held against her chest. Fingers coiled around the curls of his blonde locks, fist balled up at the back of his neck, with her soft cheek pressed hard against the top of his head. It was certainly a lot to take in. It was a tad hard to react to something like this. Although, the way she shuddered, the strength behind that amazing grip, it was clear that being alone on this wasn't what she had in mind. With that, he gladly hugged back, fingers barely slipping over her soft, pale, wet and steaming skin.

"You fool. All of you, a bunch of fools. Where on Remnant were you earlier?" Weiss demanded, her tone strained, anger almost sounding entirely forced.

"Heh, you really don't want to know." Jaune said in a low tone. Some stories are best kept quiet for the moment.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Weiss- er, ahem, Miss Schnee! Are you quite alright? That was quite a ruckus earlier!" A man called through the closed door. Jaune nearly fainted at that point. Just like a castle of cards, this situation keeps collapsing in on itself. It was almost a perfect chaos.

"I-I'm alright, Klein! I just… I found a rat." Weiss stammered, almost slapping herself for that dumb excuse.

"Rats? In Atlas? How on god's green Remnant is that possible?" the man said in surprise.

"It's a… mutant rat?"

Jaune tilted his head. "You're not good at this, are you?"

"Shush, you. I'm trying to save myself from the embarrassment of having a boy in my room while I am nearly nude!" Weiss squaked, whomping the top of his head with her tiny fist. Jaune took a very deep breath, positively steaming red. Best ignore that detail… somehow. Everything froze as the door handle jiggled.

Before Jaune could say another word, Weiss hugged his midsection, and rushed over to the bathroom door, the poor blonde noodle dragged behind her. Both clumsily swung into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Those instincts were just as sharp as ever, even after so much inactivity.

"Where is that rat?" The man demanded. "I shall turn it into stew and feed it to your father!" Jaune blinked. Did his accent just change?

To his surprise, Weiss giggled. "Thank you, Klein, but I handled it just fine. I flung the beast out the window. Do not worry, I'll clean my own mess as soon as I am done bathing."

"Very well." the man apparently named Klein said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Weiss sighed in relief. "What an outrageous little night. I am not complaining, but I must know, why are you here?"

"To be honest, we both kinda need friends. Especially after… what happened." He bit his lip, sucking in a breath before continuing. "Everyones kinda separated. Ren and Nora rushed off on their own. I hadn't even gotten so much as a letter. Ruby's all the way in Patch. It's a pretty distant island off sides from Vale, with not much in means of communication. We've talked a handful of times, but only just."

Weiss raised a brow. "Are you telling me you traveled all the way from Vale to central Atlas just to visit me?"

"I uh… guess you could say that." Jaune rubbed the back of his head, face getting a little flushed. "When you put it that way, I must sound a little creepy. Coming in here while you were uh… dressing probably didn't help."

Weiss giggled. "Yes, timing never was your best quality." She said.

"Well, I'll be honest, I was a little lost for a bit. Especially after… Pyrrha. Things felt like they couldn't get any better. Everything felt kinda hopeless, and it was tearing me apart just to keep moping. I guess I just really needed a friend. You are one of the most reliable people I know after all. Headstrong and super nice." He said with a smile.

Weiss' features softened, a little smile forming. Just seeing that alone made this entire trek worth it. "There is a hotel in town not too far from here. Do not worry about the cost, I will call in for a personal reservation. You are to remain there for the remainder of your stay in Atlas, and visit me at night, when I am finally alone. Understand?" She said with such confidence that Jaune nearly stood at attention like a loyal knight.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry for the mess. Goodnight, Weiss." With that, he rushed off, thankfully taking the door out. With any hope, the butlers were all asleep by now.

_**Day 2**_

How can a window suddenly become a woman's best friend? Such a concept was probably maddening. Anyone who knew that little detail would probably consider Weiss Schnee absolutely insane. Yet, here she was, staring blankly at the sky through the grand scale sized window at the beautiful outside world. That took up the hours of her day that weren't spent doing menial tasks around the estate, or more forced if she were to be perfectly honest. She could list her grievances if someone had an eternity of time to listen. What she wouldn't give just to leave it all behind now, but it seemed impossible at this point.

It had been seven months as of midnight right now since Beacon had fallen. Seven months since she'd seen anyone she'd consider a friend, and returned to the blatant monotony that was her life. Language tutoring, business tutoring, monetary classes, dance practice, choir practice, every day, running from early morning to near to eight o'clock sharp, where finally any allotted alone time could be allowed. Everyday, back to back, tasks that she used to do before she even went to Beacon. Even with the absolute chaos and hellfire occuring around the world at the hands of the White Fang, and more forces behind him. Just shut the door and hope someone else figures out the issue before they have to worry about it. Just the way her father liked it. Pitiful.

Frost bordered along the edges of the window, snow piling around it's corners. The permanent winter of Atlas refused to give in. What Weiss wouldn't give to run out and feel the cold on his skin and the pristine air in her lungs, but she wasn't even allowed outside the estate at this point. Just stare endlessly out at the falling snow, the shattered moon, whatever sense of beauty that she could take in before sleep took her over. A caged swan bursting to fly, as it were.

Who would expect a poorly put together armor would literally crawl her way through that window into her life?

On cue, when the clock struck twelve, and a familiar blonde mop bumped into the plate-glass window. "Ow!" The annoyed mop yelled in pain.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You really do not know how to make my job easier, you dunce." She opened the window, helping the scraggly knight into her room.

"Thanks." Jaune briefly said, brushing snow and dust off of his hoodie. Weiss blinked. Could her eyes be deceiving her? Right smack dab in the middle of the hoodie was a white cute bunny face, outlined in pink. What response could she even make? "Huh? What's the matter? Oh, you're thinking about my armor, or lack thereof? Yeah, I couldn't deal with the metal constantly grinding on the walls. The sounds just hell on my ears."

Weiss barely heard that last part as the poor woman was nearly on the floor laughing, having to grip the edge of the closest table to get any semblance of balance. Between the benign days spent wasting time on distracting familial messes, this was without a doubt the funniest thing she had seen in a long time. It had her in hysterics, tears forming in her eyes. Naturally, the Blonde Noodle Knight was somewhat perturbed, pouting in a rather cute way.

"Whaaat? I got it in the Pumpkin Pete's box-top contest! That was fifty box-tops well spent. It's even form fitting. See?" He extended his arms, stretching out. Weiss blinked again, facing quite a different reaction this time. What had the boy been eating in these last few months? The way the elastic clung to his beefy body made her so red, it almost felt like she caught fire. _Goodness, those abs…_

"Yes, yes, I understand. Now clean yourself up, you're a mess. And while your at it, take a broom and sweep some of the mess up. You are to do that everytime you come in having such displacement." She listed off, nodding with each order.

"Aww, c'mooon, Weiss! I just got here!" Jaune complained.

"And I see you'll be here for a few hours. The least you can do is make sure my room is spotless when you leave. Now chop-chop unless you want to leave flying right from whence you came." Weiss bluntly said. Jaune sighed, trudging over to her bathroom, and started cleaning up the dust and soot pile that was made on the ground. Neither of them focused on it, both deciding to catch up, and even have a nice conversation. As it turns out, Jaune had been training harder than he ever had in his life, although his admission sounded rather bittersweet, almost like he wanted to avoid the subject of combat entirely.

Weiss had noticed the smile on her face hadn't left. Just his presence alone lit her up like a mini sun. She could probably bring an eternal summer to the frozen wasteland that was Atlas just by standing with this heat. She even giggled a few times. Giggled. For the love of the gods, giggled. That was downright alien at this point.

"Seriously? Your first friend was an apple?" Jaune commented, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Hmph, what do you expect?" Weiss huffed. "Do you expect friends to be swarming me in a place like this? Imagination was key to not going insane."

"I guess you've got a point there. What ended up happening to it?" He asked.

"Oh, um, it got real moldy and smelly. Father found out shortly after. It didn't end very well. He demanded that I either eat it or toss it, because it stays in the house no longer. So, I ate it. Please don't laugh at me, I was eight." She added with a sigh, noting Jaune's snickering. "Needless to say, I was stuck in bed in a rough food coma for roughly a week. Klein thought I was dead. Whitely even demanded a celebration. It was quite funny walking into that and having an entire auditorium of people burst into a panic, thinking I've arisen from the dead."

Jaune scoffed. "Oh, he's probably never gonna forget that."

"Never. Not to this day." She said with a giggle. How strange. She never recounted that tale with anyone before, not even Ruby. Maybe being lonely for so long was starting to affect her. He reached into his hoodie pocket, picking out a strange red doughy thing. To her surprise, he put it in his mouth and started chewing. "Jaune, shame on you! Are you a child? Why on Remnant would you put something like that in your mouth?"

Jaune blinked. "What? You've never seen candy before?"

"... Candy?" She knew what it was, but she never had any in her life before. Too bad for her gums they would say.

"Yeah. It's cherry flavored. Here." He picked another on out of his pocket and offered it. Weiss hesitantly took it, inspecting it carefully before popping it in her mouth. The flavor was extraordinarily strong, forcing her eyes wide open with just how sweet it was. It was quite literally melting in her mouth, pushing a little 'mmm' out of her mouth. Jaune smiled. "Good? Here, this one's blueberry."

And blueberry it was. Why was this hidden from her for so long? This was amazing! The flavors were just right! Any more, and she would be quite addicted to it. Weiss smiled, reeling from her new experience. "Thank you, Jaune. I've had a lovely time with you."

Jaune grinned back, inching for the window, not quite ready to leave, but he had no choice. It was already very late. "Thanks for having me. Goodnight, Weiss." He said before climbing back down the window.

Weiss smiled rather distantly. "Goodnight, my knight."

_**Day 3**_

The climb didn't take nearly as long as it did. Perhaps Jaune's body was getting used to the bleak climates, and adjusted to the physical strain. Maybe the glee of seeing Weiss again tonight just gave that extra bolt of energy. Nonetheless, the Noodle Knight was already outside her window, a new plan in mind. Weiss opened the window and let him in, looking a bit more tired than usual. Were her eyes a tad on the puffy side?

"Weiss, are you-"

"Fine. Just… fine." Weiss cut across, quickly rubbing her eyes.

Jaune smiled, brushing the dust and snow out of his hair. Hopefully, this would work. "Hey, Weiss, have you ever cooked a meal before?"

"I've cooked enough." Weiss quickly replied, crossing her arms. Jaune's grin grew wider as her skin went redder and redder. "Okay, okay, for the love of the gods, I haven't cooked as much as I should have. I've always had people cook my meals for me. Happy?"

"Actually, yeah." He said, taking her hand. "Would you mind taking me to your kitchen? I did peak in their window on the way up, and it's completely cleared for the moment.

"F-Fine. Don't be so impatient." Weiss stuttered, growing rather flustered from the close contact.

The kitchen was as extravagant and overthetop as they come, full of some of the latest appliances, made of stainless steel shined to perfection, that it seemed belonged to a five-star restaurant rather than a home. It was a maze of its own, walls so pristine and blinding that it was hard to tell them apart. The controls of many of the appliances were downright mind-boggling, the many options on the dials seemed downright unnecessary. Any cook worth their salt wouldn't even bother using the majority of those little buttons.

Poor Weiss looked very uncomfortable being down here, almost like this place was a forbidden zone. Jaune didn't blame her. The entire place looked entirely impersonal. No decorations, no personality, the entire place belonged to ghosts. Like no one stepped in this cold place since the day it was built. The picture was quite clear where Weiss stood in this place, as she seemed reluctant to even step in, feet shuffling in place, and her eyes not meeting his. With a smile, Jaune offered his hand.

"C'mon. You have to learn how to cook somehow." Jaune softly said.

Weiss took his hand, feeling strangely warm. "Thank you, now where shall we start?"

"Hmm… how about you take care of the eggs?" Jaune patiently said. "If I can find the darn things." If the kitchen was a maze, the fridge was a puzzle. Finding the eggs was like trying to find a needle in a very bright, gleaming haystack on a summer day. "Alright, take three eggs, break'em open, and put the yolk in a bowl. You… can do that, right?"

"Better than you ever could!" Weiss retorted, snatching the eggs and getting to work. While Jaune properly prepared everything else, Weiss seemed to be having a bit of trouble, tapping the eggs on just about every surface in the room, however doing it so gently that Jaune couldn't even hear it touching anything. Even when it made a slight tap, Weiss would jerk her hand back, like she was handling a grenade.

"Weiss, it's okay to use force." Jaune said with a smile.

"But what if-"

"Just go ahead and smack it if you have to."

That probably had to be the worst idea he'd said all week. The kitchen was assaulted by shards of egg, with a splash of yolk from from one wall to the other. Jaune squeaked in shock, sounded like a squeaky toy being stomped on viciously. Who would have thought Weiss could take it from one to one hundred in an instant, with her smacking the egg hard against the bowl, sending all of it flying away to the floor. Weiss stood, eyes wide in shock, yolk covering her arm and face, with Jaune quite the same, most of the yolk from the egg splattered against the rabbit on his hoodie.

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't see that coming." Jaune blankly said.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Weiss sputtered, trying to clean the sticky mess up, just about making the mess worse.

"It's alright, I just… wasn't expecting you to add this much color." Jaune said, looking on the table. The remnants of the yolk coated the table in yellow, with bits of egg shell mixed in. It was like a highlighter on a blank white sheet of paper. An idea for a little fun came to mind. "You know what, I got a lot more on me than you. Payback time!" With a victory roar, he pounded his fist down hard on a flour sack, making the flour explode everywhere. When the flour cloud died down, as well as the coughing, Jaune thought a pile of flour had somehow piled into a chest height hill until the hill suddenly grew eyes.

Weiss coughed once, pushing out a cloud of flour. "Well that was quite a mature move. It really brought the adult side out of you. In fact, I have a rebuttal."

"What-" An egg flew splattered right in his face. To his surprise, Jaune smiled. Maturity be damned. "Touche. But, I do think you need a little aim help. Revenge for the Noodle Knight!"

Oh how the two devolved. The once respectable hunters in training, priding in their skill and worldly presence, hid behind cover, flinging whatever food they could at the other, from condiments, to solids to a thick apple at one point that would leave quite a bruise on his eye later. The kitchen had went from a pristine, finely cleaned and crafted work of plain art to a complete mess that would make most abstract artists blush. All the same, hearing Weiss laughing, jeering and having such a good time, no matter how childish the act, made it all worth it. A laugh so melodious and beautiful, it was like listening to a beautiful swan song, bursting with joy.

If only he could hear that sound forever.

_**Day 4**_

A food fight. A flippin food fight. To think that such a prim and proper lady such as Weiss had been through not just one, but two intense food fights that children could only dream of. Even so, it was a complete and utter blast. It's been so long since she had this much fun. Too long, really. Just thinking about it turned her into a bubbly, giggling school girl, and that both horrified and excited her.

It was odd, smiling throughout the day. Even her lessons and useless work didn't bring her down. The day ran by like grease lightning, just passing by until midnight, where she eagerly awaited seeing the Noodle Knight coming through her window again. Jaune climbed in, dusty as ever, this time carrying Crocea Mors in his hand. Such a fascinating sword, simple but effective. That also gave her quite an idea that could possibly benefit them both.

"Training? With you?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Yes, training. You are familiar with that, yes? Surely you can train with me for an hour?" Weiss clarrified, unbolting the locks on Myrtenaster's case. The view of the dust rapier felt almost nostalgic. When was the last time she really used this? It almost felt like a lifetime ago.

"Are you sure though? We have two completely different fighting styles, and I'll be honest, I'm at quite a massive disadvantage here." He sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head. "I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Then this is a good time to get over those weaknesses and move on." She huffed. "Be real, Jaune, this is the perfect opportunity. Besides, from how well you've been performing physically as of late, I am eager to see the results of your training."

"Just go easy on me." Jaune mumbled.

The training stage was outlined in white, with clear alabaster marble floors that blended perfectly with the rest of the room. It felt like stepping in a perfectly white void until someone bumped against a wall far away. The two did battle, but Weiss could clearly see just how wide of a gap their still was between them. Unlike Jaune, Weiss had trained to fight with a rapier right around the same time she learned how to write her own name. Fencing was in her blood and very soul. Jaune however had only started around last year, albeit with a very good teacher. The leaps and bounds he hurdled and surpassed in that short amount of time, especially compared to the rest of them was staggering, but clearly not enough yet.

The duel had started off on the wrong foot, with Jaune practically flailing his sword with the grace of a parrot with broken wing. Weiss' superior footwork and sword play reduced the relatively proud Noodle Knight to a petulant child flinging Crocea Mors in such ways that opened Jaune's guard more like a live layout map. It was rather sad really. Jaune roared with effort, striking wide with a backhanded swing, which Weiss parried with the base of her weapon, guiding Crocea Mors blade off, casting a shower of sparks, using both of their momentum to riposte, the tip of her rapier clipping Jaune's armpit. With an annoyed click of his tongue, he struck upwards far too much, exposing his entire midsection. Weiss quickly side step, and jabbed the tip of her blade accurately in between the ripples of his armor just over his heart.

Thankfully, his aura was holding up well, so no damage had actually been done. Had it were however, the poor man would have been long dead now, and Jaune knew that, which was perhaps why he was acting so recklessly. The poor fool was getting very frustrated, fighting too aggressively and refusing to use his shield, perhaps his greatest weakness. It was a shame. If only he could realize just how much of a weapons advantage he had over her. The last riposte to the chink in his armor, around his ribcage, she raised her hand to cease the duel.

"Enough. You're acting too recklessly. Slow down, breathe, then time your attacks." Weiss couched.

Jaune glared at her, pale and sweaty, completely flustered and panting. "Easy for you to say."

"Jaune, be mature now. Pyrrha didn't die just for you to-"

A streak of silver light flew against her side, smashing against her ribcage hard. Before Weiss knew it, she was flying into the wall, smashing a crater into it with her back. Weiss was caught in a daze. The strength behind that blow was jaw-dropping, and jaw-breaking if that had been struck instead. When the blur in her vision went away, she saw Jaune with Crocea Mors still extended, looking much more shocked than angry. There were tears in his eyes there. Weiss' heart sunk through the floor. That was too far. That was way too far to be considered kosher.

"Jaune, I-"

"Don't!" Jaune shouted, before taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Just…. Just don't." Weiss couldn't get a word out as Jaune scrambled to get his things, and stormed out of the door, leaving Weiss alone in her shame.

_**Day 5**_

It was two in the morning. Snow fell somberly around Jaune, the howl of the wind from previous nights having finally completely subsided. The quiet was welcome for thinking. If only there was only kind of consensus that could be made out of this entire situation.

What Weiss said the night prior hurt. Even if it was a brief word on the subject, something that shouldn't have bothered him nearly as much as it should, but it did. It didn't feel right, using his fallen partner in an argument to suit her point. Weiss should have known better than that. He'd spent quite a long time staring at the Schnee estate, barely paying attention to the cold. The weighted armor and hoodie provided already substantial protection from the cold anyway.

What to do, what to do. Jaune looked away from the estate for a moment, counting the misty breaths to keep his train of thought. In truth, he wanted to leave. Just leave the place behind without looking back if Weiss would talk so callously about a loss that everyone suffered. But deep down, he wanted to stay and reconcile. The way he acted yesterday was enormously childish, there was no denying that. Even in these short few days, he'd grown very close to Weiss to the point of arguing if romantic feelings were involved. Letting it all end like this wasn't how it should go. That wasn't how his family would handle it, and he wouldn't shame them, or Weiss, by letting this finish like this.

Before Jaune knew it, he was already at her window, slowly pushing it open and tumbling in, luckily not making a mess this time. "Well, on the bright side, I can actually have a conversation with her without cleaning- oof!"

The air nearly shot out of Jaune's lungs as Weiss rushed over from her bed, tackling him into a tight hug. The roughness behind her grip, almost like clinging onto a beloved bird that might fly away forever if she even tried to let go, practically lit Jaune's face on fire.

"You actually came back, Jaune." She said graciously, muffled by his chest. "I waited, and thought you weren't coming… for good reason if I may be honest."

"I honestly thought about not coming, but I couldn't just leave it like this. You deserve better than that." He said softly, hugging her back.

The two sat on Weiss bed for a moment, taking in their presence, Weiss cleaning bits of snow out of his hair. It would be a while before either of them spoke, and Weiss was the first to lay it out.

"First, I would like to apologize for my conduct last night. It was very unfitting and immoral of me. Your suffering didn't come to mind, and it was cold of me to bring… bring her up like that. I understand you were angry. Please forgive me." Weiss said apologetically, with a brief bow of her head.

Jaune scoffed. "I should be the one saying sorry. I lashed out at you over something so silly."

"But it isn't silly if it hurt you that much." Weiss reasoned. "It's not fair on you."

"It's not fair on you either." Jaune replied. "Think about it this way. I came all this way to make you feel better because with how I heard things were going, and I thought I was doing okay. You see, I really care about you. Like, a lot. Much more than I ever did when we first met. Seeing you all hurt and broken up like that really broke my heart."

"But what about you?" Weiss inquired.

"Me? I don't matter." Jaune said with a wave of his hand. "I never did. I'm not the only one who suffered from Pyrrha's death. Hell, Ruby had to watch it for herself. I doubt anyone could take that horrible memory out of her. Me? I'm just the fool who let her run off and die. That's all I'll ever be. So the most I can do is make sure that you all stay happy-"

Jaune's head snapped sideways with Weiss' hard slap. The tears were coming back in her eyes, and Jaune nearly had some too. That crap hurt like the dickens!

"Utter those words again, I will send you out that window on fire." Weiss sharply stressed. "The truth is, yes, we've all suffered. Horribly so. Some more than others, but the point is no suffering should supersede anothers. No, we all need each other now more than ever. Thinking like that will put you in a dangerous place one day. A place I, or anyone else, can reach, and we'll lose you. Just please don't leave us. Listen to this. Nail in that dense skull. Carve it into every corner of your brain if you have to. You. Matter. Just like the rest of us."

To think it was only now that Jaune noticed the tears falling to his lap. How long had he been crying? How long had he pushed that aching pain in his heart? Jaune blinked, letting more tears plop onto his lap, too wrapped in his own thoughts to wipe them. It's been so long since he cried. Since he tugged up those crammed to the brim feelings until his psyche was fit to burst. Jaune opened his mouth to speak, but only raspy dry sobs came out. Weiss held his cheeks very gently, smiling at him, igniting that same fire deep inside his heart.

"If you have something to say, please. I'm here for you just as you were here for me." Weiss softly reasoned.

"I just miss her, alright? I really do." Jaune sobbed. "I failed her. I couldn't stop her, I couldn't save her, what am I even good for? I'm trying to be better, but it feels like I'm getting nowhere. Last night kind of showed that."

"Last night does not define you, Jaune. You still have peaks to trek. Perhaps, a peak even further than any of us. All of this counts on your determination." Weiss cooed, caressing his cheek tenderly. "I believe in you, Jaune, and I honestly cannot can't wait to see just how far you'll fly."

The walls on his resolve had crumbled. There was nothing to hold back his feelings. Jaune eased in, biting his lip, and planted a kiss on her lips. It was soft, somewhat wet, like the touch of a beautiful angel. An eternity passed before the two broke off, breathless and wanting. It didn't take much to color Weiss' alabaster skin. The poor woman was a living mag torch. Jaune couldn't have been far off. Both of their faces were lit up with joy, Jaune nearly smiling from ear to ear. No words needed to be said, the message had already been clear.

"Jaune Arc, you drive me nuts." Weiss huffed, hugging his arm. "You're dense, reckless, and more trouble than you can believe, but I wouldn't have you any other way."

Jaune wiped a tear out of his eyes. "I hope you like big families. Now you're stuck with one."

Somehow, that made Weiss beam even brighter. "I can't wait."

The droning of an airship, readied by Klein, could be faintly heard. Jaune looked confused at first, but the soft gaze in Weiss' eyes calmed him. It looked like she had plans of her own, and that their new life was going to start very soon. And a very happily ever after ending awaited them as well.


	3. My Cure To You (Blake x Yang)

_**So, I wanted to try and make this one early and put my best into it. I hope you enjoyed it, comment what you think, it really helps me out, offer suggestions if you want, and I'll see what I can do. Next up is Whiterose after this. Stay tuned!**_

* * *

Silence. Complete and utter silence. There was nothing but darkness around Blake, the cold nip in the air chilling her right to the spine. The silence was so prevalent that the only sound was the blood rushing through her head, rapid heartbeat, and the raspy, desperate breaths of fear. There was no taste or smell, something that completely irritated every animal instinct instilled by her faunus heritage. The near complete sensory deprivation crushed Blake's mind like a weight, restricting her breathing like a clawed angry hand was clutching her throat even when there was nothing there.

Suddenly, there was a rhythmic tapping behind her. Footsteps of a very well made, yet very worn shoe that made quite a little click with each step. A drop of sweat trailed down her face, eyes wide in terror. She remembered that sound because she bought those shoes with little scraps of lien pieced around here and there for the person she thought she loved. Move. She had to move now, before he caught her. Before she could even take a step, all of the power in his limbs had drained, growing stiff, contained in the shadows around her. Not even words could come out. It was too late. A large hand brushed against her bare stomach, making her breath roughly hitch in horror.

"After all this time, you still refuse to open your eyes and see, Blake." The raspy, bordering sensual voice said. It was brimming with power, the tones almost forcefully pulling the wool over her eyes, laced with a heavy amount of trickery. That was the voice of Adam Taurus. "You spend so much of your time running. If not from what you should be doing, then the people who hold you under their care. Do you even know what you're running away from anymore?"

Blake struggled, completely immobilized in the shadows, as if they were constricting every bone, every muscle in her body. She wanted to open her mouth and scream that she wanted nothing more than to run from him, but it was for naught.

"Exactly. You don't even know. You just run and run and run, like a rat in this giant maze we call life. You just scurry around without a goal other than avoiding the problems you want to face. You're weak. A coward, right to your last breath." Each worried hammered nails into Blake's heart. There was no aggressive tone. It sounded so sure, so certain that this was fact, that even she started to believe it. The spark of charisma always pasted in it didn't help either. "And sorry Blake. Cowards lose everything."

All of a sudden, all of her breath seized up entirely. Adam's gloved hand curled deliberately slowly around her neck, almost taunting how helpless she was, and gripped hard. Blake's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, gasping and choking. The darkness suddenly grew heavy and hot, swelteringly so. A crippling weight pressed down from all sides as the shadows closed in. Just end. Just end already. She found herself begging for it to just stop. Suddenly, something jerked at her shoulder hard, forcing her eyes open again.

In an instant, light flooded the room, almost blinding her. In an instant, the years of mental fortitude training kicked in, taking deep breaths, taking in every sense little by little to make sure this was real. Analyze the facts. She was in her room in Haven, safe and sound. No darkness, no sudden chill, no… Adam.

Covered in sweat, tears bordering in Blake's eyes, she slowly rolled over, where she saw Yang, looking very concerned, gently holding her shoulder. She couldn't help but let out an uneasy chuckle. "How loud was I?"

"I think you woke up the neighbors. As well as the entirety of Haven, Blakey." Yang answered, holding her hand. A little smile inched onto Blake's face. Such a gentle warmth. It made her feel so safe. "Are you okay? That screaming nearly tore my heart out there."

"Sorry. It was nothing." Blake abruptly said. "It's gotta be what, five in the morning? I could use some more sleep. You could use some too, Yang. We need our rest for our trip."

"Blaaaaake." Yang drawled, looking at her with a rather bored expression. "I'm smarter than that."

Blake sighed. Of course she wasn't. "It's just… Adam."

The name itself was enough to make Yang tense up, her robot arm trembling, eyebrows knit in a mix of concern, fear, and anger. There was even some pain in there, like the arm was freshly being cut off again. Blake flinched. That was the price to pay for bringing Yang into this. It was such a miracle that Yang decided to take a chance and forgive her.

After a tense silence, Yang sighed, staring outside the window wistfully. "It's alright, Blake. I wish I could say that he's not here right now, and he can't hurt you, but honestly, I'd be spitting fire out of my ass on that one. He's kinda always with us." All the while, Yang twirled her robotic finger in her hair, damn near the point of tugging at it. "Alright, enough of that. You need a snack. Some damn good pizza will stink the Adam out of your head. I mean, it did mine."

Blake gave Yang a sideways glance. "Since when were nightmares chased away by pizza?"

"Since I left it in the fridge for over a month back home and decided that was the best time to chow down on it." Yang shuddered, staring off like she was having some stomach-induced PTSD flashbacks. "I didn't have time to think about Adam. But I did have a terrifying crisis during that mess. Innocent little me was just staring at the bathroom door and just thinking… shit, I'm actually going to die on that toilet. What would dad say?"

Before Blake knew it, she had burst out laughing, already feeling the lingering effects of the nightmare start to go away. "Yang, take your food seriously. It'll be the death of you if you don't."

"You're telling me. I guess I've got quite a _crappy _sense of taste. Eh?" Yang joked, tossing out one of her signature fingerbangs.

Blake groaned.

"Blake, you've gotta admit, that was funny! Don't be a party _pooper_! Eh?"

Blake groaned louder.

"Or was that too low class for a warrior princess like you? Maybe I should come back when you're _feline_ better! Eh?"

"I am an inch away from finding the nearest tree branch, and hanging myself with Gambol Shroud." Blake said in a low tone.

"Well now, Blake, you're definitely bringing a bit more to the conversation. I should probably just throw this out there, when I mentioned we'd be _hanging _out, that's not what I meant… Eh? Eeeh?" Yang punned once more.

"Oh gods, please make it stop." Blake moaned, hiding her head under her pillow. "I will get on my hands and knees and pray if I have to."

Yang suddenly grinned, eyeing Blake like a prey in her sights. "Well, I'll consider stopping if I can take you downstairs for a bit of an early morning snack. I mean, it's very early, and surprisingly, no one else is awake."

"Thanks, but no tha-_anks_!" Blake's voice cracked, thoroughly embarrassed, as Yang slung the poor faunus over her shoulder like a sack of the most adorable potatoes you've ever seen. The brawler knew Blake's one weakness. Manhandling. Oh what a cruel world. "Yang! Yang, this isn't cool! Put me down, put me down!" Blake squeaked, squirming and clawing at Yang's top.

"Oh no you don't, Blakey. You're gonna eat something nice, then you'll go back to sleep. That's how early morning snacks work." Yang chirped, walking out of the room callously slowly, and into the kitchen. "Ya gotta eat right to be right, got it?" She turned and plopped Blake, rear first, into one of the kitchen stools, grinning rather sweetly. "It's a free meal. You're really gonna start refusing free food now? Something tells me that you're not making the _meow-st_ of it!"

"Ah, no more! No more puns!" Blake whined. "I'll eat, alright? Just please stop tossing out puns. My poor head can only take so much."

Yang turned around, working tirelessly on food that it seemed she had already begun preparing. Something told Blake she had been planning this. Thinking about it now, it was odd. Blake had never seen Yang cook before. Their journeys to the kitchen always involved getting the standard issue food, which was good enough on its own. They even offered dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets. The rate of which Jaune and Ruby devoured them was awe-inspiring. They were a living plague on the poor hapless fools that were the chickens. Even so, none of them had cooked in front of each other before yet. Ruby baked, but that was about it. Blake was almost at the edge of her seat, curious.

Smoke. That was not a good sign. The room was starting to reek of it now, Yang frantically whipping around the frying pan, as if trying to fight for control. Blake cleared her throat, almost entertained by Yang's little struggle. "Uh, Yang? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Perfect! All under control! Nothing to worry about here!" Yang urgently wheezed, probably getting affected by the smoke. "You do something with your hair? It looks good! Bed Head really suits you… c'mon, cool down, cool down, cool- _holy shit!_" A plume of fire burst out of the frying pan, nearly scorching the eyebrows right off of her face. The fire died down nearly instantly, leaving the charred remains of whatever poor victim that suffered under Yang's poor culinary skills. Sweating nervously, Yang put whatever that was on a plate, and slid it under Blake's nose. "Um… tada."

Blake blinked, eyes wide of seeing that… thing. "If you don't mind me asking, what's this supposed to be? And… why is it looking at me?"

Yang sighed. "It _was_ supposed to be tuna. Sun caught some and gave it to me to give to you. Pretty damn good guy, I have to admit."

The charcoal stick with eyes deserved a better fate than what it got. The poor fish. "Thanks for the gesture, Yang, but I think I could've dropped it in a volcano, and it would've burned less. And not to mention the smell- Yang, it blinked. It freaking _blinked!_" Blake nearly topped the stool, trying to back far away from that thing. Yang nearly screamed her head off as she saw it too. One good smack from the brawler shattered the plate, sending the remains of that somehow-still-alive fish crashing through the window.

Now that was a crisis none would expect this early in the morning. Both of the huntresses eyes met, lighting up little by little, on the verge of just breaking down laughing. It felt so natural being around each other, hearts racing just at the sight of lilac meeting gold. As the feelings of love and care began surfacing again, so did some guilt, almost like Blake didn't deserve to see Yang so loving and open. Perceptive as ever, Yang closed the distance between the two, wrapping Blake in a firm hug. The warmth was immense, easing Blake's spirit almost instantly. Blake coiled her arms around Yang's waist as best she could, resting her cheek on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, I do have a question." Blake hummed, nuzzling her face deeper into Yang's neck.

"Shoot." Yang cooed back.

"Why are you awake so early?"

Yang pulled back slowly, her warmth going along with it. Blake nearly moaned in anguish, wanting it back. "You want the honest answer?" Once again, her robotic right arm was trembling. She had to hold it gently to calm it down. "You're not the only one trying to forget about him."

Blake's hand met Yang's cheek, caressing it gently. "Please, Yang. It's only me here. You don't need to be afraid."

"That's exactly why I shouldn't be afraid. You're here. I'm supposed to be this teams big sis. The strongest of the lot, the protector. I take care of you all because that's what I do, and what I want. Suddenly, big, bad, bull-boy comes in and… suddenly I'm not strong anymore." Yang shuddered, thinking about it. "I look at this arm and think of him, and when I do, I just feel helpless. It gets a little hard to sleep at night knowing that someone much stronger than you is gunning for everyone you love."

Truer words could never have been said. Those thoughts cross by Blake's mind day by day. It almost made her debate whether leaving the White Fang was even a good idea. Then the people around her would never have to suffer. That robotic arm that was forced on Yang. She didn't deserve something like that. A little tear crept once again into Blake's eye. There was nothing that could be done to reverse what had already been done. The past couldn't be changed with a snap of her fingers. What's done is done. But why did things have to be so cruel?

The melancholy had nearly completely set in until Yang smiled again, surpringsing Blake. "Hoo boy, that was relieving. You had no idea how long I was holding that in. It's like that one far you don't wanna let out in an elevator." she laughed at Blake's surprise, rubbing her cat ears. Any offense was instantly whisked away as Blake outright purred shamelessly under Yang's warm hand. "It's nice to have someone to talk to about that stuff. Thanks, sweetie."

Blake was taken aback, tears flowing down her cheeks, completely forgotten. "Yang, what is the matter with you? Any sane woman would've left me for dead by now."

Yang shrugged. "Who the hell told you I was sane? I've lived years under a Xiao-Long household, and I'm pretty sure my clumsy dad dropped me on ma' noggin a few times. What, you expected to spear you, gut you and turn you into some damn good shoes?" She snickered.

"Well, something like that. I just feel like I caused this. All of this." Blake somberly looked away, feeling a little unworthy to look at her. A woman she loved so dear. "I left you after all. All of you. I'm not worth the trouble."

"Blakey, Blakey, Blakey, you've got a lot to learn about us still." Yang drolly said, shaking her head. "You know, I'll be honest, when you left, that killed me inside. I hated you, but I kinda realized a few things along the way, especially when you brought an army to our door to save us. I have to appreciate everyone I have around me, even when they've done themselves wrong. And to be honest, I love you too much just to let you go like that." and just like that, Blake kissed Yang hard, tugging the blonde brawler towards her. Right at that moment, she felt safe, pure, and most importantly, loved. The two embrace each other longer before breaking away, smiles stupidly plastered on their faces. "Got the answer you were looking for?"

"Yeah, for the most part." Blake said with a yawn. "I think I could use a bit more sleep." she gestured to her bed with a smile. "Do you mind? I would try on my own, but… I don't really like being on _meown._"

Yang's face lit up like a Christmas Tree. "You said a pun! Yes! I knew you were the one!" With that, the two slipped into bed, completely in bliss in each others arms, sleep finally taking them. They didn't even wake Ruby screeched in the kitchen.

"Gah! It blinked! It bliiiiinked!"


End file.
